1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to reduce the thickness and weight of a small or medium display, thinning of products is progressing. However, multiple production processing has been employed in order to improve productivity, and thus a thin film transistor substrate or a color filter substrate for manufacturing a multilayout panel has become larger. For this reason, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the panel because the strength of a multilayout panel has to be maintained. Thus, in order to handle reduction in the thickness, the panel thickness of a multilayout panel is decreased through chemical polishing, and then the multilayout panel is cut into separate product panels by scribing and breaking the polished multilayout panel. JP 2008-39866A, JP 2009-47875A, and JP 2012-20902A disclose various scribing methods.